wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Strongwings
Strongwings is a male NightWing who is in a relationship with Fierceteeth as of The Brightest Night and Prisoners. It was hinted in Prisoners, Escaping Peril, and confirmed in Talons of Power that he was freed from the SandWing stronghold along with Fierceteeth with the help of Saguaro. He was formerly Mastermind's assistant. Appearance Strongwings is a huge black dragon, nearly twice the size of Fierceteeth, with black eyes. He is unusually burly for a starving NightWing — his ribs are still visible, although he was also mentioned to have a big back and massive shoulders. He has large, powerful wings , which is most likely the origin of his name. Personality Fierceteeth describes Strongwings as "not the sharpest claw on the dragon", meaning he is clumsy and not very clever. He often gets himself into trouble with Mastermind. He seems to have low self-esteem (or this may be a sense of humor) as he seems to believe that he is the dumbest NightWing ever. Even so, he cares deeply about Fierceteeth, a feeling she returns. He also fights when he is frightened. Biography ''The Dark Secret Strongwings was the lab assistant of Mastermind. He was shown asking when he would be able to get an anti-RainWing venom helmet. However, since Mastermind only had one, and that one was only a prototype, Strongwings was unable to have one. Tsunami forced Strongwings to swear allegiance to Queen Glory when the NightWings evacuated their island, which he did not seem pleased about. However, he then reluctantly blurted "Queen Glory!", so that he could pass into the rainforest. The Brightest Night Strongwings was one of the three dragons who captured Sunny. Their plan was to hold Sunny hostage so that a NightWing could overthrow Glory and take control of the rainforest. Strongwings hoped to be the king, explaining why he helped Fierceteeth. He, Fierceteeth, and Preyhunter fell asleep when Sunny played a prank on them so she could steal the Obsidian Mirror. She wrote them a message that stated "TURN BACK. YOU FLY TOWARD YOUR DEATH", which arose Strongwings' superstitions of the Darkstalker and the legends of him, causing him to panic. When they arrived at the Scorpion Den to send a message to Burn, Thorn killed Preyhunter and the other two NightWings were put "somewhere unpleasant". Moon Rising It was mentioned by Qibli that Thorn had kept Strongwings and Fierceteeth as her prisoners. Prisoners During ''Prisoners, Strongwings and Fierceteeth were trapped in a SandWing dungeon. Fierceteeth said that he snored while she was making all the plans. In one of Fierceteeth's letters to Saguaro, she told a story about her relationship with Strongwings. According to the story, Strongwings and Fierceteeth once snuck to the rainforest and were punished together. Fierceteeth said that if Saguaro decided to help her escape, Strongwings had to go with her. According to Fierceteeth, Strongwings had been a loyal friend to her, even if he snored, ate, and maybe didn't do much. Escaping Peril When a NightWing followed Turtle and Peril, she believed it may have been one of the NightWings who had escaped Thorn's prison. Talons of Power After Darkstalker looked into the future and saw a band of criminals led by Fierceteeth killing Queen Glory, he decided to stop it as an act to earn more trust from the RainWing queen. Strongwings was among the dragons captured by Darkstalker. As shown in The Brightest Night, Strongwings was very afraid of Darkstalker and was very wimpy and scared when he realized the legendary nightmare dragon had captured him. He and Fierceteeth were imprisoned for the night, but Darkstalker secretly freed them so they could fly with him to the Night Kingdom and rejoin the tribe. Relationships Fierceteeth Strongwings is in love with Fierceteeth. He is shown to be loyal and caring to her, and even though she hides her feelings well, she feels the same way about him. Trivia * Strongwings' name suits him, as he is described by Sunny to be big and burly with large, powerful wings. However, she also describes him as being painfully thin, implying that he is suffering from starvation and malnourishment like the rest of his tribe, and his size is due to his physical frame, and not body fat. * His girlfriend is Fierceteeth, who is much smaller than him. Sunny also notes that he lowers his head in order to talk with Fierceteeth, possibly to respect her. * He was the lab assistant of Mastermind, as well as a guard of the enchanted tunnel to the RainWing Kingdom. Strongwings, however, is not as smart as Mastermind. * Strongwings is shown to be clumsy, possibly due to his large frame. * Strongwings is superstitious of Darkstalker, as seen in The Brightest Night ''and ''Talons of Power. * It is unknown of his relationship with Fierceteeth so far in the second arc. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang StrongwingsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing agreeblenightwing.png|Reference by Heron Drawing (3)-0.png|by IamMoon Strongwings.png|Strongwings by Ningaella 43432.png|Strongwings by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Strongwings-713602500 StrongwingsQCRef.png|Strongwings Ref by QueenClam f220233e-e0e8-46f0-9ea3-1f1ce034728d.png|Strongwings by KiwiFluff2008 References de:Strongwings fr:Fortaile pl:Silnoskrzydły Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Mentioned in ToP